Habitica History 2013-2014
This page is the 2013-2014 chapter of the timeline of the history of Habitica! Grand Galas, World Bosses, April Fools' Day! Read the story here! For other sections of the saga, see the other Habitica History pages: *Habitica History 2015-2016 Note: This page is designed for a quick-read, short timeline of events. If you are looking for more detailed entries, refer to the What's New pages. Table of Contents Key ��-New Quest ��-Holiday ��-Grand Gala ☀-Awesome Additions! ��-World Boss Storyline ��-Limited/Seasonal Edition Item(s)! ��-Mobile Update! ��-Special Bailey Message! __TOC__ The Beginning ☀Lots of New Things☀ 3 of March 2013, 20th of March 2013, 21st of March 2013 The beginning of the rough voyage. Lots of avatar design system development, account settings, and more! 27 March 2013 *Big drop system overhaul May 2013 *Basic Inn resting system introduced! *NPCs introduced! *Backer Gear introduced! *Chats introduced! *Streaks introduced! *Tags implemented *Death Mechanics changed to similar mechanics as are current *Renamed "Tokens" to "Gems" *Achievements introduced! *First survey to get the "Helped Habit Grow" achievement 3 June 2013 *Guilds introduced! 18 August 2013 �� *The Mobile Apps are out! iOS app and Android! The Rewrite! (Mid August)☀ Bailey Message as follows: Hello my Habiteers! I have some amazing news to share with you, it's huge! Has Habit ever crashed for you? (Joke). Well we re-wrote the website from the ground up to conquer those critical bugs once and for all (more from Tyler in a bit). If you haven't seen me for a while (due to a bug in the old site), be sure to catch up with me on the right side of the screen for any missed news. 19 October 2013 ☀ *Custom skin colors introduced! *New Mobile Update sell 0.0.10 *Sell un-wanted drops to Alex the Merchant! 22 October 2013 �� �� *TRICK OR TREAT! It's Habit Halloween! *NPCs Dress up! *Limited Edition Spooky Skin Set! 1 November 2013 ☀ *Challenges introduced! 8 November 2013 ☀ *Contrib Gear introduced! 27 November 2013 �� ☀ *Turkey Day! NPCs dress up for the occasion! *Chat improved! Markdown, Emoji, and @-tagging implemented! *Party sorting implemented! *HabitRPG wiki being bulk improved! 7 December 2013 ☀ *Mounts introduced! *Food drops introduced! *Saddles introduced! Back to Top After the Class System...☀ 16 December 2013 ☀ *Classes introduced! Players can now be a Warrior, Wizard (later to be renamed Mage), Healer or Rogue. *Class equipment introduced! *Costumes introduced! *New wider selections of Avatar Customizations introduced! Back to Top Winter 2013 20 December 2013 �� ☀ �� *Winter Wonderland Event, the first Grand Gala! *NPCs Dress up! *Limited-Edition Holiday Hair-Colors! *Snowballs available, the first Transformation Item! 25 December 2013 �� ☀ �� *Quests and Bosses introduced! *First quest, Trapper Santa is distributed! 31 December 2013 �� ☀ *Happy New Year! Absurd Party Hats distributed! *Orb of Rebirth is introduced, available when you reach level 50, Ultimate Gear, or BeastMaster (this is different from the current availability)! *Checklists introduced! *Task titles can now use Markdown and Emoji! 6 January 2014�� ☀ �� *Limited Edition Winter Wonderland Class Outfits! Yeti Tamer, a Ski-Sassin, a Candy Cane Mage, or Snowflake Healer! *+1s for chat implemented! *"Hall of Heroes" and "Hall of Patrons"! You can now see a list of all the colored Habiticans who help make Habitica what it is! 25 January 2014 �� *New boss quest, The Fiery Gryphon released! 28 January 2014 *New Achievement: the Perfect Day achievement! 30 January 2014 �� *Happy Birthday, HabitRPG! *Absurd Party Robes to go with your hat available! *Cake food drops! *Everyone gets a Birthday Bash achievement! 1 February 2014 �� *Let's go defeat Vice! First 3-part boss arc for Legendary equipment Stephen Weber's Shaft of the Dragon! 7 February 2014 ☀ *Rainbow hair colors available for purchase! *Critical Hammer Of Bug-Crushing is available for advanced Blacksmiths! *Mystery Items for subscribers introduced! 12 February 2014 ☀ *Toolbar introduced! 13 February 2014 �� *Happy Valentine's Day! *Valentine cards introduced! *Chat notifications are back! 18 February 2014 *Translation started! See HabitRPG in your own language! 2 March 2014 �� *New boss quest, The Hedgebeast introduced! 18 March 2014 ☀ *Pet quests now drop 3 eggs and completing twice unlocks eggs for purchase in the market! *Unconventional Armor Accessory Set introduced for WonderCon! Back to Top Spring 2014 22 March 2014 �� ☀ �� *The Spring Fling is here! *Head Accessories introduced! *Spring Fling Limited Edition Class Outfits! Stealthy Kitty, a Mighty Bunny, a Magic Mouse, or Loving Pup! *New pet quest-defeat the Ghost Stag! 1 April 2014 �� �� * Show/Hide the Bailey Message. "Hiya, folks! I'm Mrs. Carrot the Carroty Carrot, and I am your new announcer here at HabitRPG! I'm pleased to say that we've released several important updates that we are convinced will drastically improve user experience. Be sure to click around to admire our completely warranted and not at all arbitrary changes! In short, we were worried that the fantasy role-playing-game theme was getting somewhat overplayed, so we've decided unanimously to take the app in a different, more nutritious direction. After all, talking vegetables NEVER get old." 3 April 2014 �� *Limited Edition Pastel Hair Color Set available! 6 April 2014 �� *The Great Egg Hunt! New quest available in the Market. 30 April 2014 �� *Mobile App Update! Upgraded framework and other things! 14 May 2014 �� *New pet quest, The Rat King released! *100 level cap lifted! 5 June 2014 �� * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. "Yikes! A mysterious earthquake has rocked Habitica! Luckily, nobody was hurt and there was no real damage, but our scholars are baffled. "We're not even IN a seismic zone," Lady Lemoness was heard muttering as she paged through an enormous tome. "There hasn't been an earthquake since.... but no, that's impossible." Well, if Lemoness says so, it must be true! Seems like it was just a false alarm." 10 June 2014 �� �� * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. "Remember the strange earthquake we had recently? Well, this probably isn't related in any way, but Habiticans have recently noticed some mysterious black Dailies strewn along the beaches. Lemoness happily reports that they are scrawled upon with an ancient language, and that she is hard at work deciphering the script. More news as this develops!" *New pet quest, The Call Of Octothulu! Complete those Dailies to get yourself some octopus eggs... Back to Top Summer 2014 14 June 2014 ☀ �� *Backgrounds introduced! * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. Summer Mystery Update: "It's been a while since we've seen Lemoness around - she's been a bit scarce since she started trying to decipher those ancient Dailies. We just stopped by her hut to check on her and found her..... missing? It looked like she'd taken her armor-enchanting crochet hook, but little else. There was a single scrawled note on the table: "I think I've translated it!!!! If I'm right, this is going to be QUITE the summer. Verifying claims - be back soon!!!" The only other thing on the table was an ancient map... with the corner ripped off." 21 June 2014 �� �� * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. Summer Mystery Update: "Lady Lemoness has returned at last! She startled beach-goers by charging up out of the waves and onto the shore, shouting "I found it!!! I found it!!! Oh, I just KNEW that citing it as impossible would make it a narrative probability!" Wait - found what?" * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. Summer Splash Event: The Lost City Of Dilatory! " Dilatory was a lovely island city of ancient Habitica. It was a prosperous place, but as the wealth of the city grew, the inHabitants grew lazy and procrastinated on their Dailies and To-Dos... until the combined weight of their dark red tasks triggered a massive earthquake that sunk the city. Legends say that all of the inHabitants were transformed into sea creatures. The location of this city was lost to time... until now!" *Summer Splash Limited Edition Outfits! Emerald Mermages, Reef Seahealers, Roguish Pirates,and Daring Swashbucklers! *NPCs dress up for Summer Splash! * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. But what caused the Earthquake? "Only one piece of the mystery remains unsolved - what caused the second earthquake that unearthed the ancient Dailies? After all, the earthquake that destroyed Dilatory was caused by a build up of undone Dailies and To-Dos, wasn't it? But *we've* all been doing our tasks..." 25 June 2014 �� �� *Mobile App Update! Bug fixes, button based menus, avatar customizations, and more! * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. Dilatory Update: "It's great to see Habiticans having fun exploring the ruins! There's just one small thing Lemoness wants us to avoid. She's noticed a lot of Habiticans trying to explore the fallen palace of the other side of the dark crevasse. She really doesn't feel that the crevasse is safe, so please don't swim so close. Other than that, enjoy your explorations!" 30 June 2014 �� * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. Dilatory Update: "PLEASE! Habiticans, stop exploring the dark crevasse!!! Lemoness is really getting worried. There have been.... reports. Reports of something big. Reports of something terrifying. Reports of mysterious aftershocks, growing in intensity. Besides, exploring the dark and dangerous crevasse has become a source of procrastination. Let's get back to work, people!" 1 July 2014 �� * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. WORLD BOSS: The Dread Drag'on of Dilatory! "We should have heeded the warnings. Dark shining eyes. Ancient scales. Massive jaws, and flashing teeth. We've awoken something horrifying from the crevasse: **the Dread Drag'on of Dilatory!** Screaming Habiticans fled in all directions when it reared out of the sea, its terrifyingly long neck extending hundreds of feet out of the water as it shattered windows with its searing roar. "This must be what dragged Dilatory down!" yells Lemoness. "It wasn't the weight of the neglected tasks - the Dark Red Dailies just attracted its attention!" "It's surging with magical energy!" @Baconsaur cries. "To have lived this long, it must be able to heal itself! How can we defeat it?" Why, the same way we defeat all beasts - with productivity! Quickly, Habitica, band together and strike through your tasks, and all of us will battle this monster together. (There's no need to abandon previous quests - we believe in your ability to double-strike!) It won't attack us individually, but the more Dailies we skip, the closer we get to triggering its Neglect Strike - and I don't like the way it's eyeing the Tavern...." 9 July 2014 �� �� *Happy Derby Day! All Habiticans received a seahorse egg! *New pet quest: Seahorse! Battle the Sea Stallion for some seahorse eggs! 12 July 2014 �� * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. Wow, What's Going On?! "You may have noticed some strange things happening - extra gold? Drag'on defeated? No quest damage? Turns out the Dread Drag'on of Dilatory was harder to handle than we expected, and wreaked havoc on us last night by unexpectedly completing due to a glitch, throwing off party quest damage, and granting all of its rewards early! *shakes fist at terrible beast* The Drag’on is now back in the battle (read about how to fight it here), and the Mantis Shrimp pet/mount were removed until it is defeated for good. We are so sorry about the confusion! If you don’t want the 900 XP and 90 Gold, you can delete it using Settings > Site >Fix Character Values. You can also keep it as an apology from the devs for all the confusion! Do whatever is most motivating for you :) It will be granted again when the Drag'on is truly vanquished. The Drag’on also caused some glitches with party boss damage, but they should be repaired now. Now let's fight this monster for real." 16 July 2014 �� �� *Mobile App Update! Pets are now feedable on the go! * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. Neglect Strike! "The Dread Drag'on's Rage Bar has filled, and it has unleashed its Neglect Strike, leading to a new look for the Tavern! As a reminder, the Drag'on's rage will NEVER hurt any users or interfere with their ability to be productive, so the chat and inn are still functional. Even so... poor Daniel! All users are automatically damaging the Drag'on with their tasks. There is nothing bad that can happen to you or your account by being in this fight!" * Show/Hide the Bailey message. Dread Drag'on Prize Change: Food Reward! "We've received a lot of feedback due to the weekend's confusion, and it seems that awarding GP and XP for defeating the world boss significantly unbalanced the game for newer players. Based on your feedback, XP and GP will no longer be awarded. Instead, players will receive an assortment of food! The Mantis Shrimps will still be awarded. If you were looking forward to receiving the 900XP and 90 GP upon completion of the battle, feel free to award it to yourself using Settings > Site > Fix Character Values when the battle is done! Thank you for bearing with us through the confusion. We love you guys." 2 August 2014 �� * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. Dread Drag'on Defeated! Prizes: Mantis Shrimp Pet, Mantis Shrimp Mount, Food, and Badge! "We've done it! With a final last roar, the Dread Drag'on collapses and swims far, far away. Crowds of cheering Habiticans line the shores! We've helped Daniel rebuild his Tavern. But what's this? THE CITIZENS RETURN! Now that the Drag'on has fled, thousands of sparkling colors are ascending through the sea. It is a rainbow swarm of Mantis Shrimp... and among them, hundreds of merpeople! "We are the lost citizens of Dilatory!" explains their leader, Manta. "When Dilatory sank, the Mantis Shrimp that lived in these waters used a spell to transform us into merpeople so that we could survive. But in its rage, the Dread Drag'on trapped us all in the dark crevasse. We have been imprisoned there for hundreds of years - but now at last we are free to rebuild our city!" "As a thank you," says his friend @Ottl, "Please accept this Mantis Shrimp pet and Mantis Shrimp mount, this feast, and our eternal gratitude!"" 4 August 2014 �� *New Mobile Update: Checklist Editing And Bug Fixes! 12 August 2014 �� *New Equipment Quest: Attack Of The Mundane! Part 1 drops automatically for all users level 15 and up. 19 August 2014 �� �� ☀ *Help! Harpy! New pet quest:defeat this parrot-like Harpy! *New Mobile Update! Backgrounds and Guilds accessible on the mobile app! *New: sound effect themes! Daniel the Bard's theme released! 26 August 2014 ☀ *Tags are sortable! *Push to top button for tasks introduced! 17 September 2014 �� ☀ *New Pet Quest: Rooster Rampage! Defeat that foul fowl. *Party Sorting implemented! Back to Top Fall 2014 22 September 2014 �� �� *Fall Festival 2014 is here! *Limited Edition Fall Festival 2014 Class Outfits! Witchy Wizard, Monster of Science, Vampire Smiter, or Mummy Medic! 1 October 2014 ☀ �� �� *Seasonal Edition Hair Colors! Pumpkin, Midnight, Candy Corn, Ghost White, Zombie, and Halloween. *Seasonal Edition Skins! Ogre, Skeleton, Pumpkin, Candy Corn, Reptile, and Dread Shade. *You can now release your pets and mounts! 3 October 2014 �� �� *Spooky Sparkles available until 31 October! 15 October 2014 �� ☀ �� *New pet quest: The Icy Arachnid! *Grey Dailies can now be hidden! *Checklists Sortable! *Mobile App Update! Now you can see Fall Festival items, get drop notifications, and view the pixel art of the bosses that you're battling! 23 October 2014 �� *New at Level 60: the Recidivate Quest Line ! Win some legendary armor by defeating the wicked Necromancer! 27 October 2014 ☀ *Community Guidelines released! *More gems for contributors! Past contributors rewarded the difference between the old and new systems. 12 November 2014 �� *New Equipment Quest Line: The Golden Knight! Drops automatically at level 40. 13 November 2014 �� ☀ *Players can now automatically share their avatar and public profile to social media! *Invite Friends To Party Via Email implemented! *New Mini-Quest : The Basi-List! Obtain the quest scroll by inviting someone to your party , and having them accept it! *Data tab in the toolbar implemented! 18 November 2014 �� *New Pet Quest: The Night-Owl ! Drive away the Night-Owl! 25 November 2014 ☀ *Private Messaging introduced! 26 November 2014 �� *Happy Thanksgiving! NPCs dress up for the occasion! *Turkey pet and mount! Habiticans who already have the Turkey pet receive the Turkey mount! 1 December 2014 *Site outage for a good chunk of the day, due to an outage by DNSimple. 3 December 2014 ☀ *Gifting subscriptions and gems implemented! *Mystic Hourglasses introduced! *More subscription benefits for long-term subscribers! 9 December 2014 �� �� *New Pet Quest: Defeat the Frost-Penguin for some cool rewards ! * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. Lemoness enters the Tavern with worrying news from the far north of Habitica. "Nobody's heard from the Stoïkalm Steppes for over a week," she says. "It's hard to imagine anything troubling the citizens there, since it's such a placid part of the continent... But just in case, maybe I should pay a visit." Sounds like a good plan to us! 17 December 2014 �� �� ☀ *Android App Update! Gems can now be bought directly from the app! *Seasonal Shop introduced! It's not open, but rumors have been heard that it might be open soon... * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. Lemoness bursts into the Tavern, shaking icicles off her hat. "The Stoïkalm Steppes are completely abandoned!" she says, gulping the cup of tea that Daniel the Barkeep offers her. "No people milling about, no mounts and pets playing in the snow - and when I tried to fly closer, my dragon spooked and refused to land!" A cloaked figure in the corner steps into the fire light - SabreCat, a powerful adventurer from the north. "The Stoïkalm Steppes are the last home of many animals that have long since gone extinct elsewhere," he says. "The stoic Stoïkalmers would never flee their lands unless something was threatening their pets and mounts!" He turns to Lemoness. "I can speak the language of the northern beasts. I'll try to contact the roaming sabertooth prides to see if they know what happened." As he lopes off into the distance, a cold wind begins to blow. Back to Top Winter 2014 21 December 2014 �� �� �� *Winter Wonderland begins! *Limited Edition Winter Wonderland Class Outfits! Soothing Skater, Mage of the North, Gingerbread Warrior, or Icicle Drake! *Wintery Seasonal Edition Hair Colors! Holly Green, Winter Star, Snowy, Peppermint, Aurora, or Festive. *NPCs dress up! 25 December 2014 ☀ �� *Seasonal Shop opens for the first time! Last year's class outfits are available for gems as well as the two winter quests, Trapper Santa and Find the Cub. *Flagging chat implemented! * Show/Hide the World Boss storyline. SabreCat's news is dire. "Most of my sabertooth friends have been impossible to reach, but one thing is clear: the prides have been disappearing from the Steppes. There are also reports that something drove the mammoths to early migration and disturbed the hibernation of the terrible lizards." He wraps his cloak around himself as another blast of frigid wind roars through the streets. An icy winter gale has been blowing from the north, rattling the window panes and setting the pets and mounts to trembling and howling. "I've never seen anything like it!" says Matt the Beast Master. "Something is terrifying all my animals - even the cacti, who are normally so mighty and brave! For something to frighten a cactus..." He shakes his head. The stress level in Habitica is mounting. 31 December 2014 �� �� *In honor of the New Year, Party Hats are available for free in the rewards column! Habiticans who received the Absurd Party Hats last year receive Silly Party Hats! *New Year's cards! Available for purchase only until January 1st! *The Seasonal Shop is stocking snowballs until January 31st! Throw these at your party members for an exciting effect! Back to Top fr:Histoire d'Habitica 2013-2014 ru:История Habitica 2013-2014 Category:Community Category:World Events Category:News